Chibi Seido
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Para anak kelas satu yang disuruh Kuramochi untuk keluar sebentar pun kembali dengan tubuh yang mengecil. Benarkah itu mereka? Ini Seido, bukan tempat penitipan anak. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Ada yang dipanggil Onii-chan, Ojii-san, Otou-san bahkan Ibunda./ Cast: para pemain Seido dan Yakushi?/ Chap. 4 UPDATE mulai memasuki klimaksnya.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

" _ **CHIBI SEIDO"**_

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: maunya sih DnA punya ane :')

Warning: Typo, aneh bin ajaib

Rate: K+

Genre: Humor

.

.

.

* * *

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika biasanya latihan berat tiba-tiba diganti dengan latihan bebas? Ditambah lagi tanpa adanya pengawasan? Juga sang pelatih dan kedua asistennya pergi keluar meninggalkan para pemain kepercayaannya(?) sendiri untuk mengatur latihan?

Bebas bukan? Eh, walaupun bebas tetap saja latihan kan. Namanya saja latihan bebas. Bukan berarti bebas berkeliaran apalagi tidur. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang tidur, salah satu pemain baseball yang beberapa kali ini diberi kepercayaan untuk berdiri di atas mound dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu kini sedang tidur lho. Masa sih? Tidak hanya sendiri bahkan kedua temannya juga ikutan molor. Karena itu, selaku kakak kelas yang _coret_ kelewat _coret_ perhatian ini, Kuramochi rela –yang sebenarnya malah senang –meninggalkan latihan bebasnya untuk membangunkan ketiga adik kelas kesayangan tim baseball Seido ini.

Yuk, kita intip.

"SA. WA. MU. RA!"

 **BUAK**

Tendangan ala Thailand yang sempat ia pelajari lewat salah satu sinetron Thailand (memang ada?) itu pun ia praktekkan langsung pada adik kelas yang biasanya selalu berisik itu. Salahkan juga pantatnya yang sedikit nungging saat ia tidur tadi sehingga menjadi sasaran empuk bagi sang senpai.

"SAKIT!" Sawamura pun langsung terbangun, begitu juga dengan Furuya dan Haruichi yang terbangun karena kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh pasangan senpai-kouhai sekamar itu.

"Enak saja kalian meninggalkan latihan dan malah tidur di sini. Kena marah Jun-san baru tahu rasa." Katanya berceloteh layaknya ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang cerewetnya minta ampun sampai piring peralatan makan pun dapat berterbangan layaknya ufo.

Sebenarnya cuaca hari ini memang sangat panas. Mereka juga sudah seharian ini berlarian ke sana kemari sebagai hukuman karena mengabaikan perintah pelatih sebelumnya yang berujung menjadi lomba lari. Yah.. dapat ditebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau di suruh lari, pasti lomba lari itulah jadinya.

"Kami tadi sudah berlari seharian, senpai." Kata Sawamura sambil mengelus pantatnya yang hampir tepos karena terlalu sering menjadi korban dari pelece –eh maksudnya korban kekerasan Kuramochi. Eits, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu lho.

"Hah? Enak saja. Kami semua juga latihan tahu."

"Kalau begitu salahkan saja Furuya, senpai!" Kata Sawamura menyalahkan Furuya.

"Kenapa aku?" Furuya sebal.

"Karena kau duluan yang tidur, jadinya aku juga ingin tidur." Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakannya. Awalnya Sawamura dan Haruichi hanya iseng mencari Furuya yang di hari yang terik ini tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang seenak jidat. Ditemukanlah tubuh yang sudah hilang kesadaran itu yang sudah susah payah beberapa kali dibangunkan tapi masih molor saja. Sawamura pun memaksa Haruichi juga untuk ikutan tidur.

"Hee... salahkan matahari yang sangat panas."

"Mana bisa tahu."

"Tentu bisa. Aku kepanasan dan jadi ingin tidur."

"Sudah sudah~" Lagi-lagi si Kominato muda mulai melerai keduanya yang memiliki tinggi badan di atas dirinya itu sehingga ia tenggelam di antara keduanya. Sedangkan Kuramochi semakin pusing melihat tingkah ketiga rookie tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Sebagai hukumannya lebih baik kalian keluar saja dari asrama."

"APA!?" Ketiganya terkejut.

"Kau mengusir kami, senpai? Padahal ini semua adalah salah Furuya."

"Jangan salahkan aku."

"Ah bukan, bukan. Maksudku.." Kuramochi kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dari kantung celananya. "Nih.. belikan yang ada di catatan ini."

Haruichi kemudian mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, "Maaf senpai, bukannya ini tugas manajer?"

"Ya, berhubung manajer sibuk dengan peralatan tim dan pemandu sorak, jadinya mereka meminta bantuan. Cuma sedikit kok, tak terlalu banyak kan." Katanya meyakinkan kembali untuk melihat daftar belanjaan yang sebenarnya terbilang sedikit itu.

"Tapi kenapa kami sih mentang-mentang kami tidur? Tetap saja kau mencari alasan!"

"Sebenarnya yang disuruh itu Jun-san, tapi Jun-san malah menyuruhku. Dan berhubung aku bertemu kalian, jadi kusuruh kalian saja. Khahahaha!" katanya sambil tertawa licik.

"CURANG! DASAR CURANG!" Kata Sawamura menunjuk tak sopan.

"Hei.. kalian juga tidur seenaknya." Bela Kuramochi tak ingin disalahkan. "Nih uangnya. Walaupun sebenarnya tadi aku disuruh untuk membelinya nanti sore, tapi lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang saja. Kalian juga tak ada kerjaan kan? Hush hush.. sana pergi."

Dengan rasa jengkel dan terpaksa, ketiganya pun menurut saja. Mengganti seragam bagian atasan mereka ke kaos putih bertuliskan Seido dan juga memakai topi berhubung hari ini sangat panas, masih tetap memakai celana dan sepatu seragam baseball, mereka pun berjalan keluar dari asrama menuju toko terdekat.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ayolah, ini sudah tiga jam. Kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" gerutu Kuramochi.

Beberapa anggota tim inti Seido, yaitu Kuramochi, Ryosuke, Isashiki, Tanba, Kawakami, Masuko, kini sedang beristirahat dan duduk bersantai di pinggir lapangan. Kuramochi pun sudah bercerita pada mereka kalau dirinya menyuruh si trio itu untuk berbelanja dan malah pikiran mereka fokus pada kejadian-kejadian tak diinginkan berhubung trio kelas satu itu lama sekali tak kembali-kembali.

Seceroboh-cerobohnya mereka, sebodoh-bodohnya mereka, sejengkel-jengkelnya mereka, bagaimana mungkin berbelanja barang dari daftar yang sedikit itu selama tiga jam. Apalagi toko yang dekat paling sepuluh menit jaraknya. Kalau pun tutup ada juga toko lainnya di dekat sana. Masa iya sih?

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" sebuah suara menarik perhatian para pemain yang sedang istirahat itu pun menoleh pada tiga makhluk kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Nee nee.. Harucchi. Benar tulisan yang di baju kakak itu 'Seido' sama seperti tulisan di baju kita?" Tanya bocah brunette itu pada bocah yang lebih pendek berambut merah muda disebelahnya.

"Umm.. kanjinya susah sih. Tapi.. mungkin.." Katanya malu-malu.

"Nee.. Satoru, kamu tahu tidak?" tanyanya lagi tapi kini pada bocah yang agak tinggi dengan wajah datar di sampingnya.

"Tidak."

"Eeeehh? Ayo dong berpikir!"

"Aku sudah berpikir, Eijun. Kau saja yang tak berpikir."

Selagi ketiganya sibuk sendiri membahas tentang tulisan "Seido", para pemain pun hanya diam membatu. Mereka kini banyak berpikir yang aneh-aneh ketika melihat ketiga bocah seumuran anak tk itu yang tiba-tiba muncul secara ajaib.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ketiganya jelas-jelas mirip sekali dengan tiga kouhai yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun sama. Namun kali ini sangat longgar dipakai karena ukuran badan mereka yang kecil. Apa mereka mengecil? Menciut gitu? Menjadi seperti anak tk begini? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan nama mereka pun sama kan?

"HWAA!? APA?"

Apa benar itu mereka?

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Bercanda.

Masih lanjut kok.

.

.

"Sa, Sawamura!? Kaukah itu!?" Di antara para pemain disana, Kuramochi lah yang paling histeris.

Ketiga bocah itu pun melihat para Onii-chan terutama yang berteriak barusan.

"Onii-chan kenapa bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya bocah yang secara tak langsung mengaku sebagai seorang Sawamura Eijun itu.

"Tentu saja dia tahu." Kali ini Ryosuke yang berbicara, "Karena dia mamamu."

"Apa!?" Semuanya terkecuali para bocah terkejut dengan dusta yang dibuat oleh senior kurang tinggi badan itu.

"Tu, tunggu, Ryo-san. Kau bisa membuat mereka salah paham." Kuramochi menolak ide absurd yang tiba-tiba keluar dari senior yang tak kalah jahil juga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi Kurasa 'ibunda' lebih cocok untukmu." Kata Isashiki yang langsung ikut-ikutan.

"Ooooohh.. seperti di kerajaan! Ibunda! Ibunda! Aku mau memanggil ibunda dengan ibunda!" Kata Sawamura dengan riang gembira.

"PFFFTTT.. HAHAHAHAHAHAH.." Sedangkan senior yang lain tertawa mendapati respon polos dari seorang anak kecil itu, sedangkan Kuramochi tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya ia merasakan pembalasannya. Akibat sering membully Sawamura, sekarang pun ia yang terbully.

"Jadi Ei-chan punya ibu ya?" Si Haruichi kecil kini bersuara. Tampak malu-malu ia mendekati Sawamura. Cukup senang tahu bahwa temannya mendapatkan seorang ibu. Tapi ia juga merasa sedikit iri. Dan para pemuda di sana dapat melihat jelas yang tersirat dari wajah yang menunduk itu.

Kuramochi pun mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Naa.. Haruichi." Panggilnya pada sang makhluk kecil pemalu itu, "Kau juga bisa memanggil Ryo-san sebagai ibu– URGH!"

Kuramochi tiba-tiba saja berguling di tanah akibat sebuah tusukan di perutnya. Si pelaku tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kominato Ryosuke. Kuramochi yang kesakitan hanya bisa menahan sakit sambil berguling. Sedangkan Ryosuke kemudian menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya pada Haruichi. Membelai rambut sang adik perlahan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Nii-san, karena aku adalah kakakmu, Haruichi."

"Nii-san?"

"Ya, nii-san."

"Nii-san!" Panggil Haruichi dengan senang karena ia mendapatkan seorang kakak. Padahal sebenarnya pun Ryosuke memanglah kakaknya.

"Bagus, anak pintar." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut sang adik perlahan.

'Dasar Brocon.' Batin yang lainnya.

"Ng?" Sawamura merasa kehilangan. Ia celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ibunda! Ibunda!" Panggilnya pada Kuramochi yang baru saja berhenti berguling itu. Kuramochi yang sudah pasrah di panggil dengan gelar keibuan itu pun akhirnya menoleh pada Sawamura. "Satoru menghilang."

"Apa!?" Para pemuda di sana panik begitu menyadari bocah yang tak banyak ekspresi itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Bisa gawat jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan menimpa anak itu.

"Hei, kalian. Bisa tolong jelaskan ini?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Dua orang paling dihormati di tim itu pun datang sambil membawa seorang bocah. Takigawa Chris Yuu dan Yuki Tetsuya, juga bocah yang diduga sebagai Furuya Satoru dalam gendongan sang kapten. Dalam gendongan? Tak salah kan?

"Anak ini tiba-tiba saja datang saat Tetsu berlatih memukul." Kata Chris menunjuk makhluk yang sebenarnya tak bersalah itu. "Sepertinya ia merasa takjub pada pukulan Tetsu. Ia kemudian mendekatinya dan memeluk kaki Tetsu tak mau lepas. Akhirnya kami pun membawanya kembali dengan Tetsu yang menggendongnya."

Mereka kemudian melihat sang pelaku kecil tersebut. Berada dalam gendongan Tetsu di depan. Kakinya melingkari badan Tetsu begitu juga tangan yang melingkari leher tak mau lepas.

"Hah? Apa kau tak merasa terganggu, Tetsu?" tanya Isashiki Jun.

"Tidak. Dia ringan." Kata Tetsu singkat.

Mungkin Tetsu tidak tidak merasa terganggu, tapi Jun lah sebenarnya yang malah demikian melihat partner juga rivalnya itu menggendong seorang anak. Seperti Ayah dan anak, pikirnya.

"Hei, Satoru. Kau suka dengan Tetsu-san ya?" Tanya Kawakami dengan lembut layaknya seorang guru TK yang perhatian.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka Ojii-san." Jawabnya dengan datar.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! APA-APAAN ITU TETSU DIPANGGIL OJII-SAN!?" Semuanya pada tertawa terutama anak kelas tiga itu karena Tetsu daripada dibilang seperti ayah, malah seperti seorang paman tua. Ups.

"Habisnya Ojii-san kuat. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengalahkan Ojii-san dengan lemparanku." Lanjut Furuya.

Oo.. ohh. Berarti lengketnya Furuya pada Tetsu itu sebatas kagum dan juga rasa persaingan yang tinggi. Sasuga Furuya. Di otaknya tetap saja hanya ada baseball walaupun badannya (hanya dugaan) mengecil.

Si Tetsu hanya menatap tajam sang bocah yang berada dalam pelukannya itu. Keduanya saling bertatap lama.

"Kau ingin mengalahkanku?"

"Ya."

"Kau tak akan bisa."

"Pasti bisa."

Keduanya kemudian mengeluarkan aura membara dari dalam tubuh mereka. Mencoba saling mengintimidasi dengan aura masing-masing walaupun keduanya saling melekat.

"Hmm.. tapi menurutku mereka tetap mirip ayah dan anak." Kata Masuko keceplosan karena melihat tingkah keduanya yang hampir mirip.

"KHAHAHAHA. Kenapa kau tak memanggilnya Otou-san saja, Furuya." Kata Isashiki.

"Otou-san, aku akan mengalahkanmu." Kata Furuya yang mempraktekkannya langsung pada sang ayah baru. Sedangkan Tetsu tak terlalu mengindahkannya dan hanya peduli pada tantangan sang anak adopsi(?).

"Aku tak akan kalah." Jawabnya yang merasa tak terganggu akan panggilan otou-sannya.

"Oi oi. Mereka benar-benar polos. Mengikuti apa saja yang kita bilang." Tanba sedikit khawatir pada ketiga bocah tersebut yang sepertinya akan mudah sekali untuk dimanipulasi oleh anggota tim lainnya yang punya rasa kejahilan tingkat tinggi. "Bagaimana ini, Chris?" Tanyanya pada orang yang dirasa dapat dipercaya.

"Kurasa sementara ini kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Katanya melihati ketiga bocah yang diduga merupakan kouhai mereka tersebut. "Apa kalian yakin ini benar-benar mereka?"

"Kurasa ini memang benar mereka, senpai. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan, nama mereka, juga sifat mereka yang tak beda jauh." Tanya Kawakami yang kini sedang menemani kedua bocah lainnya bermain corat-coret tanah. Dilihat dari sifatnya yang mudah bergaul dengan anak kecil sepertinya ia akan menjadi pengasuh sementara bagi ketiga bocah-bocah itu.

"Kau ingin bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Tetsu pada Furuya kecil.

"Ya. Turunkan aku, Otou-san." Tetsu kemudian menurunkan Furuya dari gendongannya. Kaki kecilnya kemudian berjalan menuju dua temannya dan ikut menggambar di tanah.

'Mereka menjadi semakin mirip ayah dan anak.' Batin yang lain di sana.

"Sawamura-chan." Masuko mendekat dan kemudian berjongkok. "Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Heee.. Apa maksud jii-chan? Aku tak mengerti." Kata Sawamura masih sibuk menggambar bola-bola baseball. Masuko hanya terdiam karena dipanggil 'jii-chan' sedangkan yang lainnya hanya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Err.. Kalau Furuya dan Haruichi?" Tanyanya lagi pada dua yang lain. Haruichi hanya diam melihati Masuko dengan wajah bingungnya sedangkan Furuya sibuk menggambar seseorang yang sedang memegang tongkat baseball dengan tulisan 'Otousan' diatasnya.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak ingat." Kata Kuramochi. "Tapi kenapa mereka bisa kemari?"

"Kau tidak mendengar perdebatan mereka saat datang kemari tadi? Sepertinya mereka bingung dengan diri mereka sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengecil. Lalu Haruichi yang lebih pintar untuk anak seumurannya pun memiliki intuisi untuk mencari tahu tulisan di baju yang mereka kenakan dan berhasil kemari. Untung saja Haruichi sudah bisa membaca tulisan dan kanji yang terbilang sulit ini." Kata Ryosuke menjelaskan dugaannya.

'Dasar brother complex, masih sempat-sempatnya membanggakan adik sendiri.' Batin para pemain di sana.

"Jika itu benar, syukurlah mereka datang kemari. Jika tidak pasti akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih dari ini." Kata Tanba.

"Tapi kenapa mereka bisa menjadi anak kecil?" Kata Kawakami yang sekarang duduk ditengah lingkaran yang dibuat oleh tiga bocah itu pun bingung.

"ARGH! Onii-chan jangan bergerak!" Umpat Sawamura karena tak ingin Kawakami bergerak dari dalam lingkaran. Sepertinya mereka sedang bermain dengan Kawakami sebagai pusat dari gambar lingkaran mereka.

"Kita masih belum tahu. Tapi kurasa kita harus bisa menjaga mereka dan jangan sampai yang lain mengetahui hal ini." Terang Chris.

"Menjaga!? Hei, kita harus latihan." Kata Isashiki sedikit protes.

"Kawakami juga tak bisa menjaganya sendirian. Dia pun harus latihan juga." Kata Masuko dan Kawakami sendiri pun terkejut mendapat pernyataan bahwa sepertinya dirinyalah yang akan menjaga ketiga bocah itu jika dia tidak latihan.

"Mungkin kita butuh pengasuh lain." Tetsu memberi usul.

"Hmm.. kau benar, Tetsu." Kata Chris.

.

.

.

.

"Apa!? Kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini!?" Kanemaru dan Toujou terkejut mendapati ketiga teman kelas satu seperjuangannya berubah menjadi anak kecil. Awalnya, Kanemaru yang dipanggil oleh Chris itu pun mengajak Toujou juga untuk ikut serta karena merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia urus sendiri. Dan benar saja. Setelah beberapa penjelasan yang tak masuk akal, akhirnya para anggota tim inti yang terlibat itu pun memperlihatkan ketiga bocah yang menjadi permasalahan.

"Karena itu, Kanemaru, Toujo, kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

Mendapat permohonan dari para senpai tentu membuat mereka berdua tak enak hati untuk menolak. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan menjadi pengasuh sementara selain Kawakami.

"Mohon bantuannya, onii-chan. Aku tak mau mengganggu ibunda untuk latihan." Kata Sawamura mendekati dua orang yang sebenarnya sepantaran dengannya itu.

"Aku juga tak mau menyusahkan nii-san."

"Akan kubiarkan Otou-san berlatih agar saat ia kalah denganku nanti ia tak akan mencari banyak alasan."

Kanemaru dan Toujou hanya saling menatap bergantian.

.

.

Bersambung~!

.

.

* * *

 **Hyaa... maaf pendek, tapi tetap nantikan selanjutnya di chapter depan ya~  
**

 **Clue untuk chapter depan, bakalan ada lagi yang mengecil lho..**

 **.**

 **Ide ini didapat dari berbagai animanga dan doujinshi yang Shila lihat. Jadi sebenarnya gak asli ide Shila sih. Juga kalau ada kemiripan harap maklum ya, hahahahaa...**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**  
 **Mohon reviev, kritik dan sarannya.**

 ** _ShilaFantasy_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm.."

"Ada apa Ryo?" Tanya Isashiki pada rekannya yang kini termenung ditengah latihan memukul mereka. Tanba yang kebetulan juga berada di sana merasa penasaran.

"Aku hanya kepikiran saja."

"Tentang adikmu yang mengecil?"

"Itu juga, tapi ada yang lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Nama panggilan."

"Ha?" Keduanya semakin bingung.

"Kalian tahu kan biasanya Haruichi memanggilku 'aniki', karena itu aku ingin ia mencoba memanggilku 'nii-san'. Tapi berhubung Sawamura juga memanggilku seperti itu, rasanya pun hambar seperti tak ada perbedaan."

"Err.. ya.. Lalu..?"

"Mungkin untuk selanjutnya aku ingin dia memanggilku 'onii-chan'."

Isashiki dan Tanba hanya bisa speechless menghadapi sikap brother complex sang kakak.

* * *

.

.

" _ **CHIBI SEIDO"**_

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: maunya sih DnA punya ane :')

Warning: Typo, aneh bin ajaib

Rate: K+

Genre: Humor

Perhatian: membaca yang terlalu serius bisa menyebabkan puyeng dan sakit kepala dengan segala ejaan yang tak dibenarkan bertebaran tak beraturan.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

* * *

"Sawamura! Berhenti!" Kanemaru berteriak pada sang bocah brunette yang kini berlari-larian. Padahal tanggannya sendiri sibuk memeluk atau mungkin menahan Furuya yang sedang lasaknya tak mau diatur. Sedangkan Toujo berusaha menghentikan tangis Haruichi yang terjatuh saat bermain tadi.

"Kawakami, maaf mengganggumu. Tapi bisakah kau membantu Kanemaru dan Toujo? Sepertinya mereka kewalahan." Kata Chris pada Kawakami yang sebenarnya baru saja akan latihan. Chris sendiri pun sebenarnya merasa tak enak memanggil bantuan Kawakami. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ketiga bocah itu ternyata membuat banyak tingkah dari yang dibayangkan.

Menarik nafas panjang, akhirnya Kawakami turun tangan. Ia dengan ligat menangkap Sawamura kecil saat sedang lengah.

"Eijun. Menurutlah pada Kanemaru-niichan ya." Katanya menasehati layaknya seorang guru.

"Muuu... Kanemaru seram. Seperti gorila." Katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"APA KATAMU!?" Kanemaru naik darah. Tentu saja rasanya menyebalkan sekali dibilang seperti itu oleh Sawamura. Kalau Sawamura tidak menciut begitu MUNGKIN sudah dipastikan bahwa dirinya babak belur dihajar Kanemaru.

"Sudahlah, Shinji. Apa boleh buat kan." Kata Toujo yang menghampiri dengan Haruichi dalam gendongannya. Sepertinya Haruichi sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa ini, Chris?" Tanya Tetsu yang baru saja kembali setelah latihan. Ia mendapati keributan kembali terjadi.

"Seperti biasa. Anak-anak itu sulit di atur."

"Susah juga ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita belikan mereka baju yang sesuai dengan mereka. Kasihan kan mereka masih memakai baju yang kebesaran seperti itu." Kata Masuko yang merasa kasihan melihat kulit mereka yang masih halus mulus itu terbakar sinar matahari.

"Benar juga." Chris kemudian menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Kemudian ia memanggil Kanemaru dan Toujo untuk membelikan barang-barang yang sudah ia tulis tadi.

"Tolong ya, Kanemaru."

"Baik, senpai!" katanya dengan senang hati. Namanya juga adik kelas yang sangat menghormati seniornya. Di suruh apapun pasti mau kok. Uhuk.

Kanemaru dan Toujo pun segera melaksanakan perintah atasan. Selagi kedua sejoli eh setim itu pergi kencan eh belanja maksudnya, Chris mulai mengawasi lagi ketiga bocah yang kini semakin memberontak.

"Mou.. aku bosan, aku bosan, aku bosan!" Kata Sawamura dengan teriakannya yang khas namun kali ini terdengar lebih cempreng.

Chris mengalihkan pandangan pada Furuya.

"Aku ingin mengalahkan otou-san. Sekarang!" Kata Furuya dengan aura intimidasinya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Haruichi.

"Mengerti, Haruichi? Sekarang panggillah aku dengan 'onii-chan' ya." Kali ini Ryosuke memberi 'mantra' pada Haruichi untuk memanggilnya dengan apa yang dibilangnya. Haruichi yang masih polos tentu saja hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Chris yang terkenal dengan ketegarannya pun kini facepalm. Oke. Ini Seido, tim baseball, bukan tempat penitipan anak. Para pemain baseball yang masih menginjak remaja ini memang tak cocok untuk mengasuh anak. Apalagi anak tersebut adalah anak yang sebelumnya remaja yang cukup bermasalah(#yodawg). Kesampingkan Haruichi yang masih mau nurut, tapi kakaknya lah yang justru butuh pengawasan.

"Chris." Tetsu menepuk pundah Chris. "Biarkan aku menerima tantangan Furuya." Katanya dengan datar namun dengan aura tak mau kalah.

Salah. Sepertinya sang kapten juga perlu diawasi. Rasa tak mau kalahnya itu lho yang bikin susah juga, walau ditantang oleh anak-anak pun ia tak bisa menahan diri.

"Ibunda. Ayo main." Sawamura kecil menari-narik pakaian Kuramochi untuk mencari perhatian.

"Berisik. Main sana sendiri." Kata Kuramochi membentak tanpa peduli menelantarkan Sawamura. Kuramochi kemudian hanya berlalu meninggalkan Sawamura diam terpaku. Sawamura sendiri matanya membulat dan mulai berlinang. Sepertinya Sawamura yang kecil maupun yang besar tetap sama-sama cengeng.

"Sawamura." Kata Chris begitu mendekatinya. Ia usap pelan-pelan kepala anak itu. "Kau mau menangis?"

"Tidak. Eijun tidak boleh menangis. Kalau tidak menangis, nanti pasti ibunda mau main lagi sama Eijun." Katanya berusaha menahan air matanya.

Chris hanya tersenyum mendapati Eijun kecil yang ternyata lebih tangguh dibandingkan Sawamura remaja.

"Yah.. Mungkin aku harus meluruskan ini." batin Chris.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya kita akan memanggil para bocah itu dengan nama kecilnya ya :3

.

.

.

Kini ketiga remaja tersebut duduk sejajar dengan para bocah asuhnya di pangkuan mereka. Chris berdiri di depan ketiganya.

"Mengerti kan? Mereka saat ini masih kecil, kita harus bisa menjaga sikap kita didepan mereka." Sepertinya Chris baru saja menceramahi ketiga 'orang tua' asuh itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuramochi, Tetsu dan Ryosuke.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku!?" Kuramochi merasa kesal. Harus mengurusi adik kelasnya yang bawel itu, belum lagi nama panggilan keibuan di berikan padanya. Kuramochi itu laki, 'ayahanda' mendingan daripada 'ibunda'. Tapi tetap saja sih ia tak mau repot-repot mengurus anak. Ia belum siap, tolong.

"Tenang saja, Chris. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Kata Ryosuke dengan senyum misteriusnya. Sepertinya apa yang diucapkannya memiliki makna tersendiri. Ehm.

Sementara itu, Tanba, Kawakami, Isashiki dan Masuko yang melihat mereka dari samping hanya diam sambil memandangi. Melihat sekumpulan pemain baseball dengan bocah-bocah itu mengingatkan mereka akan perkumpulan orang tua yang akan mengantar anaknya ke taman kanak-kanak. Lucu tapi sedikit janggal juga rasanya.

"Chris-niichan. Kami lapar." Kata Eijun mulai merengek. Haruichi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Satoru sendiri terlihat sangat bosan.

"Benar juga, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang."

"Tapi kenapa Kanemaru dan Toujo belum kembali?" keempatnya yang lain pun mendekat.

"Err.. entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk." Kata Tanba.

"Tanba-san, jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Kata Kawakami merasa khawatir.

"Pelmisi..."

"Hmm?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. Firasat buruk Tanba sepertinya benar. Karena yang menghampiri mereka kali ini adalah dua anak kecil dengan seragam Seido yang kebesaran.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"MENGAPA INI TERJADI LAGI!"

Para pemain baseball itu pun histeris. Tak salah lagi yang datang ini adalah Kanemaru dan Toujou yang mengecil. Wajahnya yang mirip, dan tentu saja seragam itu. Kanemaru juga memegang catatan Chris yang sebelumnya dipinjamkan.

"Ini pasti salahku. Sungguh." Chris pundung.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Chris-senpai!" kata Kawakami.

"Chris, tabahkan hatimu!" kata Isashiki mencoba menenangkan Chris yang sepertinya murung karena merasa bersalah. Karena Chris lah yang menyuruh kedua anak itu pergi keluar untuk belanja kan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membawa kalian kemari, nak?" Tanya Tanba.

"Ettoo.. kami tidak tahu. Tapi menulut catatan ini.." Kata Shinji menyerahkan catatan Chris yang sebelumnya dipinjamkan itu. Selagi para senior melihat catatan itu, ketiga bocah terdahulu -Eijun, Satoru, HAruichi- mendatangi Shinji dan Hideaki.

"Ooii.. anak baru." Kata Eijun memanggil.

"Heh... apa maumu!?" Jawab Shinji layaknya preman.

"Aku kan hanya memanggilmu, kenapa marah begitu?"

"Aku tidak malah tahu."

"Ihh.. kamu cadel."

"Bialin. Memangnya kenapa!?"

Jadilah dua anak itu saling jambak-jambakan ditonton oleh Satoru yang duduk sambil tepuk tangan. Sedangkan Haruichi menyapa teman barunya yang satu lagi.

"Aku Haruichi tapi bisa memanggilku Haruicchi seperti mereka, kalau kamu?"

"T, Toujo.. Hideaki." Katanya malu-malu.

"Jadi.. kupanggil Hide atau Aki?"

"Te, telcelah kamu."

"Kamu ternyata lucu ya."

"Ha, Halucchi juga lucu."

Kesampingkan lima bocah yang sedang asyik sendiri, para senior pun asyik dengan buku catatan tadi.

"Pukul 11.10, kami merasa seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kami. Kami akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Jika gagal, KEMBALI KE SEIDO." Kata Chris membaca tulisan yang sepertinya ditulis oleh Kanemaru dengan terburu-buru di bawah daftar belanjaan.

"Hmm. Kurasa ini memang tindak kejahatan."

"Ya. Ini pasti disengaja."

"Berarti kita memang sedang diincar oleh seseorang."

"Tapi siapa itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas mereka memang benar-benar kejam. Menggunakan suatu obat untuk membungkam mulut kita tetapi obat itu jelas-jelas malah membuat kita menjadi anak kecil. AH. Jangan-jangan mereka mempunyai dendam terhadap kita. Atau secara tak sadar kita mengetahui sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak boleh di ketahui. Karena itu mereka dengan teganya melakukan semua ini!?"

"Masuko-senpai, kau terlalu banyak membaca manga." Kuramochi mendengus kesal mendengar analisis Masuko yang terlihat sekali menjiplak sinopsis sebuah manga. Mungkin salah satu manga yang pernah di bawa Sawamura ke kamar.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa harus kita laporkan pada polisi?"

"Tidak. Jangan dulu. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi ini sudah jelas merupakan tindak kriminal."

"Jangan terlalu gegabah. Bisa jadi sekarang ini mereka sedang mengawasi kita."

"Jika kita membuat kesalahan, bisa saja akan menambah korban."

"Be, benar juga."

". . . . "

"Oh.. ayolah! Ini masih genre humor, bukan mistery. Aku tahu kita tidak lucu, tapi paling tidak jangan terlalu dibawa serius dong!" Isashiki mulai merasa kesal.

"Hahaha.. authornya lagi mumet. Mungkin." Kata Kuramochi.

"Lupakan author. Lebih baik pikirkan bocah-bocah ini." Kata Tanba yang di anggukkan oleh yang lainnya.

"Urrggh.. tapi tiga bocah saja sudah menyusahkan. Apalagi lima!?"

"Ini tim baseball bukan tempat penitipan anak!"

(Baik. Kalian berusaha melupakan author, tapi juga menangisi nasib kalian. Maunya apa sih!?)

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas Kanemaru dan Toujo?"

". . . ." semuanya mengalihkan perhatian pada yang lain. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mau untuk mengurusi para bocah itu.

"Haahh.." Chris menghela nafas.

Gyut.

Shinji menarik baju Chris. "Aku mau dengan Chris-ANIKI." Katanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Chris bahkan tak bisa menolak tatapan polos anak kecil itu. Lagipula Kanemaru lebih dekat dengan Chris, mereka juga teman sekamar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu, Toujo?" Tanya Chris lagi, dan yang lain pun bertingkah sama dengan yang tadi. Mengalihkan perhatian ke sembarang arah.

Kasihan dirimu, Toujo. Tak ada yang mau mengasuhmu.

"GGGRRRR... HORAAA... Kalian ini kalau tidak ada yang mau, biar Toujo denganku!" Isashiki sepertinya geram dengan rekan timnya yang lain karena tak ada yang mau. Akhirnya ia sendiri pun bertindak.

"Oi, Hideaki." Panggil Isashiki yang kemudian berjongkok di depannya. "Yoroshiku."

"Ba, baik!"

Keduanya saling bertatap. Mungkin sedang mensinkronisasi antara satu sama lain. Emangnya apaan!?

"Hyahaa... Hideaki, kau bisa memanggilnya Okaa-san." Kata Kuramochi mulai jahil.

"Hooorraaa Kuramochi!" Isashiki ingin mengamuk.

"Okaa-chan."

"Eh?"

"Okaa-chan." Sayangnya Toujo kecil sudah terlanjut memanggilnya begitu. Apalagi matanya yang sudah berkilau bling-bling gitu jadi tak tega. Isashiki hanya bisa pasrah. Sedangkan Kuramochi merasa menang. Ia senang akhirnya bisa membalas dendam. Sudah kesumat sekali rasanya.

"Ibunda. Aku lapar!" Eijun kembali bersuara.

"LAPAR! LAPAR! LAPAR! LAPAR! LAPAR! LAPAR!" Kelima bocah itu pun bersuara dengan kompaknya.

"Baik, baik. Lebih baik kita sekarang ke ruang makan."

"Ya, lebih baik sekarang sebelum masuk istirahat makan siang untuk pemain yang lain."

"Hah.. untunglah mereka semua berlatih di tempat lain."

"Iya, untungnya di lapangan ini hanya ada kita."

.

.

.

"Uaaahh.. mejanya banyak sekali!"

"Ruangannya luas!"

Kelima bocah itu masuk ke ruang makan dengan takjub. Para senior pun begitu masuk langsung duduk. Merasa batin mereka terlalu lelah menghadapi kenyataan aneh bin ajaib ini.

"Ah! Ada mayat!" seru para bocah itu membuat para senior mengalihkan perhatian pada para bocah yang kini berada di bangku paling belakang sedang memandangi seseorang yang sepertinya sedang tidur.

"Ibunda. Ada mayat."

"Mayat berkacamata." Kata Satoru memperhatikan.

Kuramochi pun kemudian mendekati mereka.

"Baka. Itu bukan mayat. Itu Miyuki sedang tidur. Dia pasti bolos latihan." Ia mengenal jelas bahwa orang yang di kira mayat oleh bocah-bocah itu adalah Miyuki. Tertidur dengan wajah ditenggelamkan di meja tanpa melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Mayat berkacamata. Miyuki Kacamata~" kata para bocah itu dan mengganggu tidur Miyuki.

"Berisik! Jangan mengganggu!" Kata Miyuki yang kemudian terbangun.

"Ah." Miyuki terdiam sejenak melihat para bocah.

"Aku melihat lima setan kecil yang mirip dengan anak kelas satu. Ini pasti mimpi. Oi, Kuramochi. Bangunkan aku nanti ya. Aku mau tidur lagi." Kata Miyuki santai dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Sialan!" Namun Kuramochi keburu memukul kepala Miyuki dengan buku skor baseball yang kebetulan berada di situ sebelum ia melanjutkan tidurnya. "Bangun kau, enak saja."

Miyuki hanya bangun dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis kena pukul.

"Kuramochi. Kau terlalu kasar. Bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan sedikit lembut? Yah.. walau aku tahu kau senang bermain kasar." Kata Miyuki yang sengaja di buat ambigu.

"Cih, salah kau sendiri yang bolos latihan."

"Hee.. aku kan sedang mengecek skor pertandingan, dan kau malah memukulku dengan buku itu."

"Kau juga yang membuatku kesal tahu."

"Lalu.. siapa mereka? Anakmu? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Miyuki yang membuat Kuramochi tambah kesal.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha... ternyata begitu ceritanya. Lucu juga ya." Miyuki hanya tertawa begitu mendapatkan penjelasan dari para senior. Di meja lain terdapat para orang tua asuh sedang memberi makan anaknya.

"Begitulah, Miyuki. Bisa jadi masalah kalau yang lainnya tahu."

"Tapi kita juga tak bisa menyembunyikan mereka, senpai." Kata Miyuki. "Lagi pula besok akan ada latihan pertandingan kan."

"Benar juga. Mana lagi pelatih merahasiakan siapa lawan tanding kita besok sampai ia kembali nanti."

"Yang jelas, sekarang kita harus mengurus anak-anak itu dulu kan?" Tanya Miyuki sambil memandangi kelima bocah yang kini sedang disuapi para orang tua asuh di meja lainnya.

"Oh ya. Kurasa aku punya sesuatu untuk mereka." Kata Miyuki dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

"Tadaaaaaa!"

Setelah tadi izin sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu yang di maksud, Miyuki kembali ke ruang makan dengan membawa baju seragam Seido ukuran anak-anak.

"Seragam Seido kecil untuk mereka. Lengkap dengan topi dan sepatu." Katanya layaknya seorang mas-mas obral sedang menawarkan barang pada para ibu rumah tangga.

"Miyuki, aku tidak tahu kau punya hobi seperti 'itu'." Kata Tanba dengan faceless, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Hei hei. Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Ini kebetulan saja tahu, bukan berarti aku punya hobi aneh." Elak Miyuki dengan jurus seribu satu alasan. Bagaimana mungkin kebetulan. Baju itu pas sekali ada lima pasang. Cukup mencurigakan. Anggap saja Miyuki punya kucing dari masa depan dan meminta sesuatu dari kantong ajaibnya.

"GAWAT! PELATIH SUDAH KEMBALI!" Kawakami datang dengan membawa kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Tapi tidak untuk para pemain baseball itu sebenarnya. Jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat. Bagaimana mereka akan menjelaskan kejadian ini pada pelatih.

.

.

.

"Fufufufufu..."

Tak jauh dari perkarangan Seido, tampak seorang om-om tua yang bersembunyi dari balik pohon. Mengamati para pemain baseball tersebut dengan teropong juga tawanya yang tertahan.

"Pelatih, kau tak jera juga ya?" Kata seorang anak SD usia sekitar 10 tahun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sanada. Diamlah. Lebih baik kau urus saja Raichi." Kata om tua itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yang di panggil Sanada tadi hanya menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan memberikan sebuah pisang pada balita yang duduk di sampingnya –beneran pisang banana asli ya.

"Raichi, aku merasa kasihan sekali pada dirimu memiliki ayah sepertinya." Katanya dengan nada dibuat-buat sambil mengelus kepala sang bocah yang sibuk memakan buah pisang –beneran pisang banana asli ya.

"Apa maksudmu itu, hoi Sanada?" Tanya si om tua yang di panggil Pelatih itu kesal.

"Semua ini salah pelatih sampai menggunakan cara kotor untuk mengambil keuntungan dari tim Seido yang sedang kacau."

"Cih.. ini untuk tim tahu." Elaknya.

"Hah.. Begitukah? Tapi sampai teganya kau membuatku dan Raichi menyusut begini."

"Sabarlah, Sanada. Pengorbananmu dan Raichi tak akan sia-sia. Khuhuhuhu."

"Kami tidak berkorban, semua ini karena salahmu menjadikan kami kelinci percobaan."

"Ya ya ya. Pokoknya kau bersiap saja. Karena besok kita akan melawan Seido." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

* * *

EEEEEEAAAAAAA...

Akhirnya kesampean juga buat chap 2 nya ini cerita.  
Maaf deh Chibi Seido sudah terlantarkan untuk beberapa bulan ini, hik.

Hayoo... siapa aja tuh yang menyusut dan siapa dalangnya?  
Nah.. kira-kira sudah ada yang tahu belum ini garis besar cerita bakal kayak gimana?  
Yang belum tahu, yuk ikutin terus Chibi Seido yang update-nya masih belum jelas entah kapan tapi bakalan tetap dilanjutin ini.

Responnya ya plis :')  
Biar Shila makin semangat, mueheheheee

Salam Fantasy  
 _ **SHILAFANTASY**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa, Chris?" Tanya Isashiki pada Chris yang merasa seperti sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa kau mau mengasuh Toujo."

"Hah? Untuk apa kau bertanya sesuatu yang tak penting seperti itu." Isashiki kembali menyuapi makan siang si Toujo kecil dengan perlahan. Terlihat lemah lembut layaknya seorang ibu memperlakukan anak kesayangannya.

"Tak ku sangka ternyata kau cocok juga."

"Apa?" Isashiki mulai merasa risih.

"Ah tidak kok."

"Aniki. Lagi! Aaahhh~" Kata Kanemaru kecil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar minta disuapi lebih lanjut.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkanku lebih baik khawatirkan saja adik asuhmu itu. Huh!"

"Haha.." Chris kembali menyuapi Kanemaru sambil berpikir.

' _Ah.. mungkin Jun merasa Toujo memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Mungkin begitu. Lembut juga ternyata hatinya.'_ Pikir Chris.

"Khukhukhu.. Toujo makan yang banyak ya biar nanti tumbuh besar dan jadi pitcher yang hebat. Tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan tersembunyi dari outfielder yang sesungguhnya. Khahahahaha." Kata Isashiki dengan seringaian licik.

' _Oi oi.. ini bukan pembalasan dendam kan?'_ Benak Chris menarik kembali pemikirannya tadi.

* * *

.

.

" _ **CHIBI SEIDO"**_

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: maunya sih DnA punya ane :')

Warning: Typo, aneh bin ajaib

Rate: K+

Genre: Humor

Perhatian: membaca yang terlalu serius bisa menyebabkan puyeng dan sakit kepala dengan segala ejaan yang tak dibenarkan bertebaran tak beraturan.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

* * *

"Seragamnya pas. Sepatunya juga oke. Tambah topi jadi makin sip. Sempurna!" Kata Miyuki dengan bangga sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Benar-benar mirip dengan mamang obral yang dagangannya sesuai dengan kebutuhan pelanggan.

"Miyuki... ini..."

"Oh, Rei-chan.. lihat, lihat." Kata Miyuki memperlihatkan kelima chibi itu dengan seragam barunya pada ibu manager yang baru datang itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Miyuki tadi. Seragam Seido yang biasa mereka pakai kini yang bentuk mini dipakai oleh kelima anak kecil itu. Kebetulan dari mana ternyata pas membungkus kelimanya. Jangan lupakan topi dan juga sepatu yang mereka pakai. Mereka kini persis mirip pasukan tim Seido versi Chibi.

"Ini.. sungguh.. kawai!" Takashima Rei langsung memeluk erat Eijun dengan rasa gemasnya.

"Obaa-chan. Sesak."

"Obaa-chan!?" Takashima malah menambah erat pelukannya. Namun kali ini pelukan jengkel. "Sawamura besar maupun kecil tetap sama menjengkelkan ya."

"Hah.. aku masih bingung darimana kau bisa mendapatkan seragam itu, Miyuki." Tanya Kuramochi pada si cathcer berkacamata itu.

"Oh.. itu. Ra. Ha. Si. A."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jengkel."

"Hyah.. jangan menatapku seperti itu dong. Aku jadi malu."

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan membuatku tambah kesal."

"Kuramochi seram ah. Haha."

"Miyuki." Kuramochi mulai menampakkan wajah mematikannya.

"Ba, baiklah. Seragam itu hanya kebetulan Rei-chan punya stok lebih. Jadi aku hanya mengambilnya saja." Kata Miyuki akhirnya ngaku.

"Hah?" Yang lain bingung tak habis pikir kalau Takashima punya hobi seperti itu.

"Kau bingung kan? Awalnya aku pun penasaran tapi aku mengabaikannya. Tapi setelah kupikir aku merasa bahwa Rei-chan sebenarnya menjadi tante pedo karena selalu dikelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda keren dan tampan seperti kita ini." Kata Miyuki membuat sebuah kesimpulan absurd.

Kuramochi hanya speechless dan Takashima memberi tatapan maut pada Miyuki. Miyuki pun langsung kicep.

.

.

.

"Seragam ini keren sekali. Terimakasih banyak, Obaa-chan." Kata Eijun.

"Onee-chan, Eijun-kun." Kata Takashima membenarkan panggilannya sambil mencubit pipi Eijun yang tembem.

"O, onee-chan." Akhirnya Eijun nurut juga walau terpaksa memanggil panggilan kakak perempuan itu.

"Aku pun senang kalau seragam yang tak sengaja ku pesan bisa dipakai." Katanya.

' _Tak sengaja?'_ Benak Miyuki dan Kuramochi meragukan.

"Karena mereka jadi kelihatan imut, makanya aku akan memaafkanmu yang sudah seenaknya mengambil barangku tanpa permisi, . ." Katanya lagi dengan tatapan membunuh pada Miyuki.

"Ahaha.. Maaf Rei-chan. Tapi apa boleh buat kan tadi melihat mereka yang imut-imut begini pakai baju yang kebesaran. Tidak tega."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau aku perhatikan.. bukannya Toujo dan Kanemaru lebih kecil ya dibanding yang lain?" Kata Takashima memperhatikan kelima anak kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan seragam barunya itu.

"Benar juga."

"Kalau dipikir, kejadian mereka mengecil juga berbeda. Kanemaru dan Toujo mengecil belakangan dibandingan ketiga yang lain." Jelas Kuramochi.

"Kalau boleh kubilang, Sawamura, Furuya dan Haruichi lebih mirip sepantar anak SD kelas satu, lalu Kanemaru dan Toujo lebih terlihat anak TK. Mereka berdua juga cadel." Kata Takashima. "Jadi tambah imut," lanjutnya.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang membuat mereka mengecil itu berbeda?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Miyuki pada Kuramochi.

"Yah.. ini hanya dugaan seperti yang dikatakan Masuko-senpai. Ini seperti.. yah kau tahu.. cerita komik seseorang yang mengecil dengan obat. Mungkin yang sejenis dengan obat itu diberikan pada mereka dengan dosis yang berbeda makanya terjadi perbedaan begini."

"Hei hei.. jangan menyamakannya dengan fiksi seperti itu."

(gak nyadar kalian sendirinya pun fiksi -_-")

 **CKLEK**

"Wah wah.. sepertinya para atasan sudah selesai rapatnya." Kata Miyuki.

Pandangan tertuju pada Pelatih Kataoka dan Ketua Ota Kazuyosi yang masuk ruangan beserta beberapa anak kelas tiga lainnya. Tampak raut kebingungan pada wajah Ota Kazuyosi dan para anak kelas tiga yang sepertinya kusut namun terlihat mendapat sedikit harapan dari kekacauan sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin dari kalian semua pasti tidak ada yang bebohong. Tetapi dilihat dari ceritanya tentu pasti sulit untuk mempercayainya. Takashima aku minta kau tolong untuk selidiki masalah ini lebih lanjut." Kata Pelatih.

"Ya, baik."

"Dan lainnya agar kembali latihan seperti biasa."

"Hah? Apa?" para pemain baseball di ruangan itu terkejut dengan keputusan pelatih.

"Kalian fokus saja untuk latihan pertandingan besok. Masalah ini biar kami yang urus. Cukup sekian." Katanya singkat dan kembali menghilang dibalik pintu dan diikuti oleh Takashima yang juga segera melaksanakan tugas menyelidikinya.

"Kalian sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pelatih, kan. Kalau begitu bergegaslah. Besok kalian juga ada latihan pertandingan." Kata Ota sambil mengelap keringat yang turun dari dahinya kemudian menyusul pelatih dan Takashima keluar dari ruangan.

Para pemain yang berada di sana saling menatap dan memperhatikan kelima makhluk yang tidak sadar kalau diri mereka sedang dikhawatirkan.

"Benar kata pelatih. Kita harus tetap fokus pada latihan kita." Yuki angkat bicara. "Lagipula latih tanding kita besok adalah Yakushi." Lanjutnya.

"EEHH? YAKUSHI?"

"Kami baru saja diberitahu tadi."

"Lalu kita akan melawan Yakushi tanpa Furuya dan Sawamura?"

"Kita masih memiliki Tanba dan Kawakami." Kata Yuki melirik pada dua orang yang dimaksud.

"Ugh. Tetsu, kau seperti memberi kami beban yang lebih." Gerutu Tanba.

"Lagipula ini hanya latih tanding. Tapi kita juga harus serius dan tidak boleh lengah. Kita kerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang kita punya." Kata Yuki.

"Bubar." Titahnya lagi.

"Etto.. anu.."

"Ng?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Semua mata tertuju pada lima anak kecil itu.

.

.

.

Di bench.

"Uwah. Aniki kelen sekali!" Shinji (Kanemaru) terkesima melihat Chris yang sedang menulis rincian latihan dan beberapa strategi untuk pertandingan ke depan.

"Ahaha. Kanemaru mau menulis juga?" Tanya Chris setelah melihat Shinji yang sepertinya tertarik ingin menulis juga.

"Aku mau. Tapi Aniki jangan memanggilku Kanemalu, panggil saja Shinji!"

"Ah baiklah Shinji. Ini kertas dan pensilnya." Dengan tenang Chris memperlakukan Shinji layaknya adik sendiri. Yah mereka juga memang adik-kakak kelas kan. Lagian teman satu kamar juga.

Shinji kemudian mengambil kertas dan pensil yang diberikan oleh Chris. Ikut duduk disampingnya dan kemudian meniru semua gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Chris.

Di bagian depan bench terlihat dua anak kecil lainnya yang sepertinya sedang berdebat.

KLANG

"Lihat kan. Tou-san itu hebat." Kata Satoru setelah memperlihatkan sang 'ayah' memukul bola dengan sangat jauh.

"Ka, ka, kacchan ju, juga hebat." Kata Hideaki sedikit terbata-bata.

"HOORRRAAA! TERIMA INI!" Dari sisi lapangan Isashiki berteriak sambil melempar bola yang baru saja dipukul oleh Yuki dengan kecepatan basoka.

"Ca, Catoru lihat kan y, yang balusan?"

"Lihat kok." Kata Satoru sebenarnya tak ingin mengakui. "Lagian namaku Satoru bukan Catoru."

"Ah, t, tapi To, Toucchan Catoru juga hebat kok." Lanjut Hideaki dengan raut wajah terpukau. Mendengar ayahnya dipuji Satoru pun merasa bangga. Ia pun mengabaikan Hideaki yang masih salah menyebut namanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akui Kacchan-mu juga hebat. Sebagai hadiah aku akan berbagi Tou-san ku denganmu."

"Be, benalkah? Ka, kalau begitu aku juga akan berbagi Kacchan dengan Catoru."

"EH!? Kalau begitu kalian jadi kakak adik dong?" Kali ini Eijun yang kebetulan disebelah mereka yang sedari tadi nonton pun ikut nimbrung permbicaraan keduanya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Satoru singkat.

"Yey. Aku cekalang punya Toucchan." Kata Hideaki cukup senang mendapat ayah baru sekaligus saudara.

". . . ." Eijun diam sejenak.

"IBUNDA! AKU JUGA MAU PUNYA AYAHANDA!" Teriak Eijun tiba-tiba dari bench pada Kuramochi yang bersiap untuk latihan memukul. Teriakannya yang keras membuat anggota yang lain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tentang apa maksud dari perkataan Eijun. Entah apa yang merasuki Eijun tiba-tiba bisa berkata demikian.

"APA-APAAN KAU SAWAMURA!" Balas Kuramochi meneriakinya.

"Mooooo... aku kan cuma mau punya Ayahanda juga." Eijun hanya menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Miyuki yang sedang bersiap-siap menggunakan peralatan catchernya.

"Oooii~ Miyuki Kazuya~" Eijun mendekati Miyuki.

"Jangan panggil nama lengkapku begitu dong."

"Kenapa kau memakai banyak pelindung?"

"Sudah jelas kan karena aku seorang catcher."

"Kelihatannya keren." (Peralatannya lho ya bukan orangnya. Ekhem. #Tsundere)

"Eh kau baru tahu?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau jadi catcher"

"Hahahaha.. tidak semudah itu menjadi catcher apalagi menjadi sekeren aku." Katanya sok sombong.

"Cih.. Apa-apaan itu?" Eijun yang mendengar pun merasa najis.

"Dari pada menjadi catcher kau lebih cocok menjadi pitcher, Sawamura."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi pitcher dan akan berpasangan denganku yang keren ini sebagai battery. Bersama kita akan meng-Out semua batter lawan. Hebat kan?" Kata Miyuki senyum dengan lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Iya! Hebat! Hebat!" Mata Eijun berkaca-kaca membayangkan mereka berdua akan menjadi battery yang keren dan hebat di masa mendatang. Ckckck. Kalian memang sudah jadi pasangan battery kok.

"Oi Miyuki. Cepatlah!" panggil Kuramochi yang sudah bersiap di batter box.

"Yosh. Oke." Miyuki yang juga sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya pun menuju posisinya.

"AH!" Eijun kepikiran sesuatu dan menyusul Miyuki yang sudah dekat dengan Kuramochi. "Tunggu!" Eijun pun menarik lengan baju Miyuki begitu menghampiri keduanya.

"Ngapain kau kesini? Sana, hush hush." Kata Kuramochi mengusir anak angkatnya.

"Diamlah ibunda! Ada yang ingin ku katakan pada Miyuki."

"Hah!? Apa katamu!? Beraninya ya." Kuramochi merasa murka begitu dibentak oleh Eijun. Hmm.. Eijun, dasar anak durhaka ya.

"Apa? Apa?" Di lain sisi Miyuki malah penasaran. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA! JADILAH AYAHANDAKU!"

". . . ."

Tuh kan betul. Ini sesuatu yang menarik. Sangat menarik malah.

Di lain pihak,

"Haruichi mau punya Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga?" Tanya Ryosuke pada sang adik.

"Asalkan ada onii-chan aku sudah merasa cukup." Jawab Haruichi sedikit malu.

"Yosh. Anak pintar." Pujinya sambil mengelus rambut yang poninya menutupi mata itu.

.

.

.

Malam hari...

"Aw.. sakit ibunda.."

"Makanya jangan banyak bergerak."

"A.. Awh.. sakit."

"Sekarang angkat yang tinggi."

"Tidak mau."

"Sawamura."

"Panggil aku Eijun, Ibunda."

"Eijun, angkat yang tinggi."

"Baik. Akh!"

"Miyuki! Coba bantu napa jangan cuma melihat!?"

"He? Lebih asyik menonton." Kata Miyuki malas tapi dengan tatapan masih memperhatikan kedua insan tersebut yang sedang melakukan kegiatan dengan khidmat.

"Sini bantu aku cepat! Eijun dari tadi tidak mau diam."

"Yare yare~ Apa boleh buat." Miyuki akhirnya menuruti Kuramochi dan menahan pergerakan Eijun. "Eijun, dengarkan apa kata ibumu."

"Habisnya ibunda melakukannya kasar sekali." Eijun berbalik mengadu pada ayahandanya.

"Itu salahmu juga yang tidak mau diam." Kuramochi naik darah.

"Aauw!" Eijun merasakan pedih di kulitnya.

"Eijun lebih baik kau turuti dulu kata ibumu. Main kapal-kapalannya nanti saja menyusul setelah kau selesai membersihkan tubuhmu." Kata Satoru yang sedang berendam bersama Hideaki. Jangan lupa kapal-kapalan mereka yang juga ikut mengapung di pemandian.

"Heee... Tapi aku mau main!" Teriak Eijun yang semakin membahana karena berada di dalam kamar mandi asrama.

"Makanya bersihkan dulu badanmu baru boleh main." Kata Kuramochi sambil menyikat punggung dan juga ketiak Eijun yang sudah terbuka lebar karena tangannya dipegangi oleh Miyuki.

"Aw. Pelan sedikit dong Ibunda."

"Kalau tidak mau sakit makanya lakukan sendiri dengan bersih. Cih. Lihat masih kotor nih."

"Ya sudah biar aku saja, Kuramochi. Rasanya kasihan juga lihat Eijun tersiksa begitu. Ppfftt." Kata Miyuki sambil menahan tawa. Kuramochi pun membiarkan Miyuki mengambil alih dan ia menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan badannya sendiri.

"Aaaaahhhh~ ayahanda ini enak sekali. Mantap! Ini baru namanya gosokkan!" Kata Eijun sambil mengacungkan jempol merasa puas dengan cara menggosok punggung Miyuki.

"Ya sudah sama ayahmu saja sana!" Kata Kuramochi seperti merajuk.

"Kuramochi jangan ngambek dong." Miyuki malah mancing.

"Diam kau Miyuki." Kuramochi melempar botol sabun.

Yuki dan Isashiki yang sedang berendam pun merasa tambah lelah melihat pertikaian keluarga kecil mereka. Ada-ada saja.

Jadi keluarga mereka sudah resmi? Tentu saja tidak lha.. ini cuma kekonyolan tim mereka yang sudah sangat kelewatan sampai pembicaraan absurd para bocah itu dijadikan permainan mereka sehingga terlahirlah dua kepala keluarga, Keluarga Yuki dan Keluarga Miyuki. Bwahahahahaha. Chris dan Ryosuke tidak terlalu seberapa karena hanya dijadikan saudara saja dengan dua bocah yang lain.

Bahkan malam ini dipersiapkan jam khusus untuk waktu mandi para bocah. Si para 'Saudara' itu sudah selesai duluan mandinya dan pamit undur diri. Tersisalah dua keluarga ini yang entah kenapa rasanya susah sekali mengurus para bocah. Tapi yang paling ribet memang si Eijun sih.

"Aaahhh~"

Akhirnya Eijun ikut nyemplung juga ke pemandian diikuti oleh Miyuki juga Kuramochi. Ketiga bocah itu kemudian melanjutkan main kapal-kapalannya. Sedangkan keempat pemuda itu hanya berendam dalam diam melepaskan semua kepenatan dan lelah seharian ini.

Sudah banyak yang terjadi hari ini dan besok ada latihan pertandingan. Hmm.. luar binasa.

.

.

.

Mandi sudah selesai. Baju serta perlengkapan lainnya juga sudah dipersiapkan oleh Takashima. Sekarang saatnya untuk tidur.

"Oi Miyuki. Kamarmu di sana kenapa kau kemari?"

"Masuko-senpai pindah ke kamarku dan aku diusir dari sana. Kamar yang lain menutup pintunya rapat-rapat."

"Cih. Mereka semua pasti sudah merencakan ini sedari awal."

"Tetsu-san dan Jun-san juga senasib dengan kita beserta Satoru dan Hideaki. Sepertinya yang aman-aman saja memang hanya Ryo-san dan Chris-senpai."

"Awas saja. Akan ku cari tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Akan ku hajar mereka."

"Mode preman mu keluar ya? Hahahaha."

"Diam kau. Mau masuk atau tidak?"

"Ah, ya ya."

Akhirnya malam itu Keluarga Miyuki tidur dalam satu kamar, begitu pula dengan keluarga Yuki.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi. Seperti pernah dengar kalimat yang mirip ini. Ah siapa tahu. Mungkin pagi ini memang terlalu cerah untuk jiwa-jiwa kesepian yang sedang mencari teman hidup yang tak kunjung ketemu, tapi tidak bagi tim andalan kita. Semua semangat untuk ikut bertanding dalam latihan pertandingan nanti. Hmm.. tapi sepertinya pagi ini terlalu cerah untuk wakil kapten tim kita.

"Uwah. Jun. Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Tanba ketika mendapati wajah Isashiki yang kusut saat mereka menuju lapangan.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Chris khawatir.

"Aku tidur, hanya saja tidak nyenyak. Semalam Satoru tidak bisa tidur. Dia malah ajak Hideaki bermain. Dan itu sangat menggangguku. Aku minta bantuan Tetsu tapi dia tetap tidur seperti mayat."

"Ya. Semalam aku nyenyak sekali." Kata Yuki tidak mengelak.

"Kau membuatku kesal saja. Dan apa-apaan para bocah itu. Mereka semalam bermain-main tapi pagi ini kelihatan lebih semangat semua." Isashiki tampak kesal melihat kelima bocah itu begitu enerjik.

"Soalnya Tou-san dan Kacchan akan bertanding." Kata Satoru menanggapi.

"Ka, kami akan menyemati." Kata Hideaki.

"Wah.. wah.. anak yang berbakti pada orang tua. Khahahaha." Kata Miyuki sambil mengelus kepala keduanya.

"Cih." Eijun yang merasa cemburu pun menendang kaki kiri Miyuki.

"Aduduh."

"Aku juga mau di elus, Ayahanda."

"Oh sini sini." Miyuki pun mengelus kepala Eijun dengan menahan tawa. Melihat Eijun seperti itu sungguh lucu.

". . . ."

 _Ini klub baseball atau klub penitipan anak?_ Para pemain lain masih memiliki pemikiran yang sama sejak kemarin.

"Bu... bu..."

Semua mata kemudian teralihkan pada suara anak kecil di antara mereka. Bukan. Bukan. Suara itu bukan berasal dari kelima bocah Seido. Tapi dari bocah yang tidak mereka kenal yang tiba-tiba saja menyusup gerombolan mereka. Sambil makan pisang.

"Eh?"

Oke. Kejadian kemarin sepertinya terulang kembali. Tapi... anak siapa ini!?

"Bu.. bu.." Jari telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk ke arah Tanba.

"Apa? Jangan bilang dia menunjuk Tanba dan akan berkata ibu." Celetuk Kuramochi.

"Bu.. bu.."

"Buuu?" Para pemain Seido makin penasaran.

"Bulat."

"Ppppfftttt... Bhahaahaha! Iya kami tahu kok. Kepala Tanba memang bulat, kinclong lagi. Sasuga kepala botak!

"Botak. Hahahaha." Bocah itu juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Teman-teman.." Tanba sendiri pipinya memerah menahan malu.

"Ternyata kau di sini ya, Raichi?" sebuah suara mengalihkan tim Seido.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Isashiki pada anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang baru datang itu.

"Ara? Kalian lupa padaku? Jahat sekali. Padahal hari ini kita akan latih tanding bersama lho." Katanya sambil menggendong bocah yang makan pisang tadi.

"Tunggu. Tadi dia memanggilnya Raichi kan?" Kata Kawakami mulai mencurigai sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kalau anak kecil ini adalah Todoroki Raichi, dan dia adalah..."

"Sanada!?" Semuanya bersahutan sekaligus terkejut begitu mengingat kembali anak muda di depan mereka mirip seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Binggo! Tepat sekali!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Semua salahkan pada pria tua di sana. Ups. Aku salah. Dia sudah tidak tua lagi." Sanada muda itu kemudian menoleh ke rombongan Yakushi yang baru saja tiba di lapangan.

"Ha?"

Semua mata tertuju pada orang yang mungkin dimaksud oleh Sanada. Mereka mengira yang dimaksud dengan 'pria tua' itu adalah pelatih Yakushi. Namun, perkataan Sanada selanjutnya membuat mereka tidak paham. Sebelum melihatnya...

"Mustahil!?"

"Itu Todoroki yang melatih Yakushi kan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Mereka melongo melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal kini berubah menjadi lebih muda dan tamvan seperti berumur dua puluh limaan. Kalau tidak diperhatikan dengan jelas mungkin mereka tidak akan kenal. Bahkan mereka pun tidak percaya.

"Yo Kataoka-kantoku?" Sapa Pelatih Yakushi itu pada Pelatih Seido yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Untung saja kacamata hitamnya tidak pecah.

.

.

Bersambung~ . . .

.

.

* * *

Bersambung seperti biasa... muahahaha...  
Soal papa Raichi yang kembali muda uhuk maaf tolong bayangin aja sendiri ya gimana bentuknya. Anggap aja tambah tamvan. Saya sebenarnya juga gak berani jamin kalo masa mudanya lebih tamvan. Uhuk.

Kapan terakhir kali aku update fic ini ya? Jangan tanya #plaak yang penting udah aku lanjutin. Huehehe..

Sebenarnya ini aku mau buat fic yang humor aja dan normal tapi kok kayaknya agak belok juga ya ujung-ujungnya apalagi kalo yg udah mikir iya-iya pasti ujung-ujungnya kesana juga #halah

Yep. Doain aja moga lancar aku buat fic ini sampai selesai dan tak ada yang digantung lagi. Hihi... Reviewnya ya biar tambah semangat ngelanjut~ hoho...

Maaf atas segala kesalahan  
Terimakasih atas semuanya

 _ **ShilaFantasy**_


	4. Chapter 4

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang raja yang memimpin kerajaannya dengan adil, makmur dan sejahtera. Nama raja dari Negeri Seido itu adalah Kataoka Tesshin. Beliau hidup di istana bersama dua orang anaknya yang sudah berkeluarga yang juga tinggal bersamanya. Anaknya yang pertama bernama Yuuki Tetsuya dan sang istri bernama Isashiki Jun yang dikaruniai dua orang anak bernama Furuya Satoru dan Toujou Hideaki. Sedangkan anak keduanya bernama Miyuki Kazuya dan sang istri bernama Kuramochi Yoichi yang dikaruniai seorang anak bernama Sawamura Eijun. Juga tak lupa ada dua orang keponakan raja yang tampan, lucu, imut, baik hati, dan rajin menabung bernama Ryosuke dan Haruichi. Ada juga penasehat kerajaan yang sangat dipercayai oleh sang Raja bernama Takigawa Chris Yuu serta adik kecilnya bernama Kanemaru Shinji yang ikut meramaikan keluarga kerajaan. Tak lupa juga para pelayan dan pengawal yang tidak mungkin disebutkan satu persatu. Banyak cuy.

Kerajaan itu sangat sejahtera. Masyarakat sangat mencintai kerajaan mereka juga para keluarga raja. Namun ada seorang penyihir dari kerajaan sebelah yang iri dan dengki, tidak menyukai kemakmuran dari Kerajaan Negeri Seido itu. Ia pun menciptakan ramuan jahat yang akan menghancurkan kerajaan tersebut.

"Se, seraaaammmm.. Onii-chan.. takuuutt..."

"Yosh, makanya cepat tidur agar tidak bertemu penyihir itu."

Ryosuke mengelus pucuk kepala merah muda kecil yang berbaring disampingnya. Menyelimutinya dan kemudian memeluknya seraya menyuruh Haruichi tidur. Haruichi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang kakak. Getaran ketakutan tubuhnya seraya hilang digantikan oleh dengkuran halus tidurnya.

'Hmm... panggilan selanjutnya apa lagi ya.' Pikir Ryosuke. Ia masih memikirkan panggilan apa yang cocok untuk dirinya untuk ia coba selanjutnya.

.

* * *

.

.

" _ **CHIBI SEIDO"**_

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: maunya sih DnA punya ane :')

Warning: Typo, aneh bin ajaib

Rate: K+

Genre: Humor

Perhatian: membaca yang terlalu serius bisa menyebabkan puyeng dan sakit kepala dengan segala ejaan yang tak dibenarkan bertebaran tak beraturan.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

* * *

.

"Yo, Kataoka-kantoku!" Sapa om-om berumur dua puluh limaan itu pada pelatih Seido. Semua terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi mereka yakin bahwa om-om itu adalah Todoroki pelatih Yakushi. Iya, om-om sangar mirip gorilla tukang ribut itu. Untung saja kacamata hitam pelatih Kataoka tidak pecah.

Pelatih Kataoka sendiri hanya diam mencerna kejadian yang ada di hadapannya. "Doumo." Balasnya singkat.

"Apa-apaan reaksi membosankan itu? Padahal aku berharap lebih lho. Khahahahaa!" Kata pelatih Todoroki dengan tawa membahananya. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan barangkali? Kau lihat kan? Aku tampil lebih muda. Lebih keren. Hiaahhahaha!" Katanya dengan genit.

"Bukan maksud berburuk sangka. Tetapi..." Kata pelatih Kataoka terpotong. Ia diam sejenak dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya. "Melihatmu yang berbangga dengan penampilan seperti itu aku menduga bahwa kau lah yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? E, etto..." Pelatih Todoroki yang awalnya ingin sombong kini ciut. Salahkan sikap angkuhnya yang malah membuatnya membeberkan perbuat keji yang telah ia perbuat.

"Aku. Ingin. Penjelasan." Kata pelatih Kataoka dengan intimidasi.

"A, ano nee..."

.

.

.

"Ibunda... Ayahanda..." celetuk Eijun pada Kuramochi dan Miyuki.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga ingin punya adik seperti Satoru. Ayo kita adopsi dia!" Kata Eijun yang dengan seenak jidat menunjuk Raichi kecil yang dengan khidmatnya mengemut pisang.

Pletak!

"Enak saja kalau ngomong!" kata Kuramochi sambil memukul kepala brunette itu. "Merawatmu saja menyusahkan. Apalagi ditambah satu lagi. Lagian jangan seenaknya ambil anak orang."

"Hahaha... Sawamura kecil ternyata lucu juga ya." Kata Sanada riang melihat tingkah lucu Eijun.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan. Kurasa tambah satu lagi tidak masalah. Kikikikik." Kata Miyuki menimpali.

"Apa maksudmu mata empat!?"

"Dua anak lebih baik."

"Ryo-san, jangan ikut-ikutan."

"Lihat saja keluarga bahagia satu itu."

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Yuuki dan Isashiki yang berdiri berdampingan. Hideaki berada dalam gendongan Isashiki sedangkan Satoru digandeng oleh Yuuki.

"Pffftttt hahahaahaa tipikal keluarga berencana."

"Dua anak lebih baik."

"Apa maksud kalian hah!?" Isashiki ngamuk.

Gelak tawa menghiasi lapangan Seido.

"Enaknya... seandainya aku juga punya keluarga asuh." Kata Sanada.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa ikut menyusut juga walau jadi anak SD 10 tahun begini? Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?" Tanya Miyuki.

"Yah... ini ada ceritanya."

Semua pemain Seido mulai melebarkan telinga mereka masing-masing ingin mendengar asal mula kejadian ini bagaimana bisa terjadi.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu pelatih kami kedatangan dua orang mencurigakan yang berpakaian serba hitam."

"APA!? Jangan-jangan..."

JDER

Mereka mulai berprasangka yang tidak-tidak. Terutama Masuko yang mengingat sebuah cerita komik yang juga melibatkan dua orang mencurigakan berpakaian serba hitam.

"Awalnya pelatih menolak kedatangan mereka, namun akhirnya pelatih jatuh juga kedalam bujuk rayuan mereka, setelah..."

"Setelah...?

"Ditawari diskon 50% serta gratis pernak-pernik."

"Apa-apaan itu? Ini sindikat penjahat atau obral?"

"Aku belum selesai cerita. Ehem. Lanjut. Jadi, pelatih ditawari sebuah obat bernama ABS 6969. Apalagi setelah diperlihatkan testimoni..."

 **.**

 **Flashback on**

' _Iya om. Jadi gini. Cukup satu produk ABS 6969 niscaya om akan langsung sehat segar bugar seperti waktu om muda dulu. Ini perawatan kecantikan terbaru om. Kita sedang promosi makanya ada diskon 50%. Iya kan Wudka?'_

' _Betul sekali Jinni. Apalagi kalo om beli 2 produk, sudah dapat diskon 50%, gratis satu produk lagi om. Kebayang kan nanti mamah-mamah muda nyantelin om selagi om sedang keren-kerennya melatih anak-anak. Iihh.. pasti semua terpana deh.'_

' _Iya om. Nih bisa liat testimoni kita..'_

 _/Setelah saya memakai produk kecantikan ABS 6969, Saya jadi merasa muda sedia kala, mau perawan mau janda pun jadi terpana, gak kemana dah/_

' _Tuh om.. sudah terbukti kan.'_

' _Produk bagus nih om. Ter. Ja. Min.'_

' _Kami juga punya doorprise kecil-kecilan buat om nih sebagai konsumen kita yg ke 69 hari ini. Berkah angka cantik gitu.'_

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

"...dan dengan gampangnya ia percaya." Kata Sanada berurai air mata mengingat tingkah bodoh pelatihnya yang ditipu dua espege cincay gadungan.

'Kami turut berduka cita.' Batin para pemain Seido. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur pelatih mereka tidak seperti itu. Bukan pelatih mereka saja mereka sudah kena batunya, apalagi jika beneran jadi pelatih mereka. Tidak terbayang nasib mereka jadi Sanada.

"Jadi semua ini karena produk kecantikan itu?" Tanba faceless.

"Setelah itu semua, Raichi yang tidak tau apa-apa memainkan produk itu karena ketidak tahuannya. Dan saat produk itu terjatuh.. Boom.. tiba-tiba kami dikelilingi oleh asap, aku dan pelatih berhasil keluar dari kepulan asap itu, tapi Raichi sendiri terperangkap lama disana. Dan... Taraaaa... inilah efek dari menghirup asap produk itu."

"Ntaps djiwa."

"Sepertinya produk ini barang oplosan. Siapa saja yang menghirup asap itu maka akan kembali muda seberapa banyak ia menghirupnya."

"Ini seperti aku pernah nonton deh serial drama polisi cilik ituuu... itu lho..." Kata Masuko.

"Wah berarti pelanggaran hak cipta dong." Kata Tanba.

"Namanya juga fanfic." Ryosuke membetulkan.

"Dan pelatih yang tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan ide memanfaatkan kejadian ini. Sampailah anggota kalian menjadi korban. Tamat."

"Tamat? Cuma gara-gara itu kita jadi kena getahnya juga?" Isashiki mulai ngamuk.

"Apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa menghentikan pelatih. Apalagi pelatih juga tidak mau rugi sendiri berhubung kita hari ini ada latihan gabungan."

"Yah salahnya sendiri dong, rugi kok bagi-bagi. Memang kita ini siapa?"

"Are? Kupikir kita sudah seperti keluarga. Hahaha." Tawa Sanada renyah.

"Terimakasih, berkat kalian duo pitcher kelas satu kami tidak bisa bermain." Sindir Isashiki.

"Sama-sama. Khahaha." Sanada mengiyakan.

"Berhubung tubuhmu juga menyusut, berarti kau juga tidak bisa ikut bertanding dong. Hyaha." Kali ini Kuramochi menyindir.

"Oh, awalnya juga kupikir begitu. Tapi setelah mencobanya aku masih bisa ikut bermain walau hanya 3 tiga inning. Begini-begini jangan remehkan kekuatanku. Masih tetap sama. Jangan kalah ya, Seido." Tantang Sanada.

"Hoho... Menarik." Kata Miyuki menerima tantangan itu.

"Walau kau sekarang bocah SD, Batter kami tidak akan segan-segan mengirim lemparanmu keluar lapangan."

"Kita lihat saja."

.

.

.

"Begitulah, Kataoka. Jadi ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanku." Kata Pelatih Todoroki mencari pembelaan setelah menjelaskan asal muasal kejadian aneh ini.

"Tetap saja salahmu karena melibatkan anak-anakku. Ehem. Ma, maksudku, murid-muridku." Kataoka tsundere. #PLAK. Maaf, ooc.

"Bagaimana Takashima?" Tanya Pelatih pada Takashima Rei yang baru saja selesai mengutak-atik laptopnya dan berkutat dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Tenang saja, Kantoku. Setelah ku cari informasi, para pelaku oplosan tersebut baru saja di tangkap. Dan mengenai efek produk dagangannya akan hilang setelah lebih dari 24 jam. Jika tidak hari ini kemungkinan besok bahwa Sawamura dan yang lain akan kembali seperti semula." Jelasnya.

"Baguslah." Kata pelatih sambil menatap tajam om-om muda tapi tua yang duduk bersimpuh disana.

"Hhiiiiii..."

"Hah... Selagi menunggu efek produk itu hilang tidak ada juga yang bisa kita lakukan. Melaporkan pria ini juga percuma dan malah memperpanjang masalah. Baiklah kali ini saja akan kubiarkan. Kita kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing."

"Kahahahaha... kau benar-benar pengertian sekali Kataoka-Kantoku." Kata Pelatih Todoroki tak tahu malu.

"Kuharap selanjutnya tidak ada lagi hal seperti ini, Todoroki-Kantoku." Balasnya tajam.

"Oh.. o, oke.."

.

.

.

Kedua tim tetap melanjutkan latih tanding seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan. Kini posisi yang bertahan adalah tim Yakushi dengan Mishima sebagai pitcher awal. Mishima sedang bersiap dengan badan montoknya untuk berlaga di atas mound. Sedangkan lawan mereka, yaitu Seido sedang bersiap batter pertama, Kuramochi.

"Ibundaaaaa.. jangan mau kalah!" Teriak Eijun dari pinggir lapangan.

"Kau lihat saja dari sana, Sawamonyong!" Kata Kuramochi galak.

"Huh, apa-apaan sih. Padahal kan aku ingin menyemangati ibunda." Cibir Eijun yang kemudian kembali duduk bersama empat temannya.

"Ehem." Takashima Rei tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang chibi. "Adik-adik manis. kalian ingin menyemangati Seido kan? Nih, Onee-chan bawakan sesuatu." Katanya sambil genit membawakan sesuatu untuk dipakaikan pada para chibi.

"Nah, sekarang ayo berjajar rapi di depan." Katanya kemudian membawa kelima chibi itu berbaris di depan.

"Se.. no..."

"Seido semangat! Yosh yosh yosh! Seido semangat! Ulalaa~ Yeyeye~ "

Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada asal suara sorak semangat dadakan. Terlihat kelima bocah dengan lucunya dan imut menyoraki Seido sambil menggoyangkan pom-pom biru dan putih digenggaman mereka di pinggir lapangan. Tak main buat hati meleleh ingin membawa pulang makhluk unyu tersebut. (#Karung mana karung.) Padahal sebenarnya Takashima Rei sudah membawa baju cheer cewek lengkap dan rok mini untuk mereka namun sudah dilarang terlebih duluan oleh Chris. Jadilah para chibi memakai seragam Seido mini sebelumnya dan pom-pom untuk mendukung tim.

"Perlindungan terhadap anak." Kata Calon kak Seto tersebut alias Takigawa Chris Yuu.

Sedangkan di bench seberang...

"Raichi, cobalah kau bersikap imut sedikit seperti mereka." Kata Sanada pada Raichi kecil. Sepertinya Sanada iri, ingin juga disemangati seperti tim lawan, sekalian cuci mata juga maksudnya, uhuk.

"Pi... pi..."

"Apa? Mau pisang lagi?"

"Pipis."

"Yah.. setidaknya kau masih tetap yang paling manis." Sanada hanya tersenyum dan segera menggendong Raichi. "Ayo kita ke toilet."

"Sialan kau Kataoka! Mendapatkan cheers imut begitu. Aku kan juga mau." Pelatih Todoroki meracau. "Cih, kalian kenapa tidak ada yang imut-imut sih." Melempar kesalahan pada tim-nya yang kalah imut(atau bahkan tidak ada imut-imutnya) dibanding tim sebelah.

"Maafkan kami yang kurang imut, Kantoku." Kata Akiba Kazuma. "Kami akan berusaha untuk membawakanmu kemenangan."

"Paling tidak aku sudah seksi kan, kantoku?" Kata Mishima dengan kedipan genitnya dan kecupan menggoda(gagal)nya.

"AAArRRRGGGHHhh! Cepat pergi ke lapangan kalian! Bawakan aku kemenangan." Kata Pelatih Todoroki mengusir mereka agar segera pergi ke lapangan.

"Sialan kau Kataoka Tesshiiiiiinn!"

Selagi Pelatih Yakushi tersebut melampiaskan amarahnya, Kataoka hanya duduk diam di bench hanya melihati keributan disana.

"Apa yang sedang mereka ributkan?" tanya pelatih yang tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang tim seberang debatkan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Chris seadanya.

Sedangkan Takashima Rei sibuk dengan memotret kelima makhluk kecil yang sedang menyemangati tim Seido.

"Fufu... bocah-bocah itu menyemangati kita. Kawaii~" Kata Miyuki.

"Huh." Kuramochi hanya mendengus.

"Ayo kita bawakan anak kita kemenangan, sayang~"

"Lihat saja nanti, AKAN KUBALAS KAU MIYUKI! SAWAMURA JUGA!"

"Hyahaaa~" Miyuki kabur dari amukan cheetah Seido. Sedangkan Kuramochi sendiri tidak bisa mengejar karena sudah harus masuk batter box.

"Aku tidak akan kalah kawaii dengan kelima bocah Seido itu." Kata Mishima bersiap dengan lemparannya.

Syuuuttt

TAK

Berhasil dipukul, saudara-saudara! Mishima melempar dengan kurang fokus karena takut ketenarannya pudar kalah dengan para bocah. Kuramochi pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan berlari sampai ke base dua.

"Khahaa.. Rasakan itu. Oi, kau lihat itu kan, Sawamonyong! Mata empat!" Teriak Kuramochi.

"Ibunda kereeeeennn!"

"Kalau itu sih aku juga bisa."

"Kusoooo! Kenapa jadi tambah kesal mendengar kalian." Kuramochi malah menyesalinya.

Batter kedua memasuki batter box, Ryosuke.

"N, n... Nii-nii ganbatte!" Teriak Haruichi kecil kepada kakaknya.

'Panggilan apa lagi yang sedang Ryo-san coba!?' Batin para pemain Seido yang lain dengan faceless begitu mendengar nama panggilan Ryosuke.

"Lihatlah Haruichi." Kata Ryosuke dengan tenang namun penuh dengan percaya diri.

Syuuuuut

TAK

Berhasil dipukul lagi, saudara-saudara! Ryosuke berhasil berlari ke base satu dan Kuramochi sudah berada di base ketiga.

"Fokus Mishima! Fokuss!" Pelatih Todoroki berteriak dari bench.

"Aku akan lebih fokus kalau pelatih memujiku kawaii." Balas Mishima dari atas mound.

"Hah!? Apa-apaan itu!? Ingin ku turunkan kau dari mound ya ha!? Sanada! Cepat Pemanasan!" Perintah pelatih pada Sanada yang baru saja kembali dari toilet bersama dengan Raichi di gendongannya. Sementara Mishima ngambek di atas mound.

"Ini seperti panggung komedi." Kata Tanba facepalm.

"Lebih baik kita manfaatkan situasi ini." Kata Yuuki yang mulai bersiap-siap dengan helm dan tongkat baseballnya.

"Huh! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan si gendut itu!" Tantang Isashiki yang sudah berdiri di batter box.

"Aku tidak gendut, aku hanya bohay." Mishima berdalih.

"Terserah! Ayo mulai!"

"Cih!"

Mishima mulai tersulut kobaran api semangat. Matanya mengeluarkan pancaran semangat yang menggebu-gebu, dan...

Syuuuuuuttt

STRIKE

"Hah?"

"Bwahahahaha! Rasakan itu jenggot."

"Kusoooo!"

"Kaa-chaannnn... cemangat!" teriak Hideaki.

"Jangan mau kalah dengan si gendut itu." Celetuk Satoru.

"Aku tidak gendut, tapi semok!"

Syyyuutt...

TAK

Bola terpukul menukik melewati antara second dan shortstop, Kuramochi berhasil kembali ke home, Runner berada di first dan second base. Sepertinya kata dorongan dari Hideaki berhasil menumbuhkan semangat Isashiki dan celetukan Satoru malah merontokkan fokus sang pitcher.

Uuuuwwoooooo

Atmosfir lapangan berubah saat batter keempat memasuki batter box.

"Otou-san, ganbare." Kata Satoru menyemangati dengan nada datarnya. Dibalas oleh Yuuki dengan anggukan percaya diri. Saatnya monster Seido beraksi.

"Cih!" Mishima mendecih.

"Pergantian pemain."

"Apa!? Ini baru inning pertama!?" Mishima tak terima dirinya langsung digantikan.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Mishima?

Apakah ia akan digantikan oleh Sanada?

Apakah Seido akan menang?

Bagaimana nasib korban produk abal-abal oplosan tersebut?

Apakah dapat kembali ke tubuh semula?

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya...

...

..

.

Bersambung...

.

.

* * *

.

Ada yang kangen dengan daku?  
Yah walaupun gak kangen dengan daku tapi pasti kan kangen dengan sesepuh Seido, hik hik... Jadi pengen nonton ulang lagi niiihh... Liburankuh sudah banyak terpakai sibuk organisasi dan donlod anime baru ups #PLAK

Yo minna.. Terimakasih yang sudah menunggu chapter kali ini.  
Berapa kali pun saya minta maaf tetep aja saya memang salah sudah menelantarkan berapa bulan gak kemari. Hilang timbul mulu gak ada kabar gak ada kepastian.

Etto... kemungkinan tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi nih. Gimana tanggapannya tentang chapter yang satu ini? Kritik sarannya jangan lupa di review ya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu

 _ **ShilaFantasy**_


End file.
